


When the heroes wake

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from each game, when the heroes wake from being injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the betrayal of Loghain at Ostagar, Elise woke up in the house she discovered in the wilds just a few days before. As sat up, she noticed she was alone, and in nothing but her smalls. New scars had risen on her arms and legs, and she could only imagine what her face looked like. Honestly, she didn't want to know. She was clean, however, of the blood and grime that came with battle. Elise couldn't remember how she got there, though. Fully up, now, Elise heard the door open and saw the witch she met before.  
"Ah, I see you're awake. Good." Morrigan said.  
"How did I get here?" Elise squinted up at her.  
"Mother and I. We saved you from the tower."  
"Did anyone else survive?"  
"The dumb one who talks a lot. And you're mutt."  
"He's a warhound. And Alistair? That's a relief."  
"I suppose. Your things are in that chest over there." Morrigan pointed across the room.  
"Thanks." Elise stood up to get her things and get dressed. 

Elise walked outside to the smell of stew on the fire. The sun was bright to her, still not fully awake. Or understanding of what happened.   
"Elise!" Alistair ran up to her, face full of worry. "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up. You were hurt pretty bad."  
"I'm okay. Are you?"  
"I guess. Did Morrigan tell you what happened yet?"  
"About how we ended up here? Not really."  
Alistair looked past Elise, then sighed. "Loghain called back his troops and left Cailan to die. And Duncan."  
Elise looked at him, grief in her eyes shared with his. "I'm sorry, Alistair. But, we have to make sure everyone knows of Loghain's treachery."  
"I don't think anyone is going to believe us," he stopped and looked down again, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke. I sat by you for a while, but had to get out of my head."  
"I'm just glad we're both here." Elise smiled at him when he looked back at her. 

"I would hate to ruin the moment, but you two have work to do." Flemeth said at Elise and Alistair.   
Elise nodded at her and Alistair followed her lead. "We have to let people know what happened. And let them know there is a much bigger threat coming."  
"The Archdemon, yes. There is a village to the North, Lothering. Go there, and gather supplies. This place will be overrun with darkspawn soon."  
"Safe Travels." Morrigan said, walking inside the house.  
"Morrigan, I want you to go with them. See the world. Use your power." Flemeth said to her daughter.  
Morrigan gave Flemeth a disgusted look before gathering her belongings.  
"I guess we're off to Lothering, then." Elise said to Alistair.  
"We have to get to Redcliffe. The Arl will help us."  
"Think so?" Elise asked.  
Alistair nodded, "It's up to us to save Ferelden."  
Elise laughed and turned on her heel to leave the wilds. She couldn't get one thought out of her head, however. What happened to Fergus?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't remember a time where Hawke was severely hurt, so a little improvisation will have to do.

Hawke squinted her eyes open. She expected wherever she was to be much brighter than it was. The room was lit by a few lamps scattered around, and she was laying in one of only a few beds. This was familiar. This was nice. Hawke knew where she was, and knew who would be here. She sat up, and shifted the blanket off of her. She was only wearing a white tunic, that barely hit her knees. She giggled to herself, thinking about who must have changed her clothes. Hawke ran her fingers through her hair. Greasy, needed a wash, but at least there wasn't any blood. 

Hawke got up from the bed and walked over to a table that was covered in flasks, and tried to look at her reflection in one of them. It was distorted, but she could see that her lip was split, and one side of her jaw was swollen. While she was looking at the glass, she heard the door open, and smiled at Anders as he walked in.

"You're awake!" He beamed at her as he reached to hug her. He wrapped his arms around around her, not wanting to let go.  
"Yup, I am. Though, how did I get here?" Hawke asked as she buried her face in his coat.   
"Well, after you decided you wanted to be one with the dragons, Varric, Fenris and I carried you here."  
"Not to my house?"  
"We couldn't leave the infamous Hawke alone in the mansion, unconscious, for everyone to go after."  
"True. Good thinking." She squeezed him tightly, before coming out of his embrace. 

Anders walked over to grab an ointment for Hawke. He grabbed her jaw, gently, to get a closer look at her lip.  
As he put some of the ointment on her lip, a look of worry washed over his face. "Ginger, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You keep me in check."  
"You mean I keep Justice in check."  
"We're the same thing." Anders said as he let go of her face. Hawke tilted his face up to look at her.  
"No, you can't let him define you."  
"I try not to," he said to her, straightening himself, "You need to lay back down and rest." Anders grabbed her hand and led her back to the cot. She didn't argue with him. He kissed her on the forehead and started for the door.  
"Anders.." Hawke said, a little above a whisper.  
"I love you, Ginger. I'm relieved you're okay." He walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
"I love you, too." she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurt. Everything hurt. Flashes of red fluttered across the back of her eyelids, sometimes entangled with snowflakes. There was fire, there was blood. Demons crawled the ground where she lay, ready to take her in. A flash of green, and they were gone. Pulled into the Fade by what little strength she had left. Rayna opened her eyes. A makeshift, tent roof was above her, and she could hear the voices bustling about. To her left, she saw tents and campfires with whoever was left warming next to them. To her right, she saw Cullen sitting with his head in his hands. He didn't look asleep, she thought to herself, probably worrying himself. Rayna cleared her dry throat.  
Cullen lifted his head and his eyes widened, "Maker, Herald, you're awake." He kneeled at the side of her bed, and took her hand into his.   
"So it seems," Rayna said, hoarse. She was so thirsty, and she could feel the skin on her lips peeling, "Haven?"  
"Gone," Cullen looked at her, brows coming together, "We salvaged all that we could, but most of the buildings were wiped out, including the armory."  
Rayna looked up at the roof, again. Haven was gone. All those people were gone. But it wasn't the time to think about it. She put her other hand behind her head, then pulled it back as soon as she felt her hair.  
"Ew." Rayna said to herself.  
"What?" Cullen asked her.  
"My hair is disgusting," Rayna said looking down at herself, "and no one thought to take me out of my armor?"  
Cullen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, no one..ah..we just didn't think it'd be wise."  
Rayna took her hand from Cullen and began to undo her armor, stripping herself down to her undershirt, leggings and boots. She examined her arms and all cuts she acquired from being thrown off the trebuchet at Haven. She lifted her shirt, which revealed a bandage over her ribs and many bruises surrounding it. Rayna could see by the look on Cullen's face that he was uncomfortable, so she put her shirt back down and got under her throw.   
"I don't remember much. I can't remember how I escaped, besides being thrown to my death. I don't know how I got here." Rayna looked to him.  
"Cassandra and I found you walking in the snow. You were holding your side with one hand, and holding the other hand out to try and block the snow from your eyes. When I...we...saw you, you collapsed right in the snow. We brought you back to camp."  
"Remind me not to do anything like that again."  
"You saved as all, Rayna." Cullen took her hand again.  
"That's me, Rayna the Herald." She smiled at him, only a bit because she felt the pain in her jaw. Cullen let out a small laugh at her. He stood, letting go of her hand.  
"Well, Herald, I must go make sure everyone is on their watch, now."  
"Okay. Hey Cullen," she said and he turned towards her, "thanks for carrying me back."  
Cullen stared at her for a second, then smiled at her and waved as he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


End file.
